


Don't say that

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Angst prompt- Don't say that. It's going to be okay.Nine's knew he would outlive his lover. He just thought he had more time.





	Don't say that

Nines knew he would outlive Gavin, it was a simple fact of being an android. As he pushed Gavin back behind the police car and out of the range of the bullets he wondered how soon it would be. He knelt down by Gavin, the human gritting his teeth in pain as he clutched his arm. Bright red blood flowed between his fingers, dripping onto the ground. 

 

There was a pause in the hail of gunfire, Gavin started to peak over the trunk of the car when Nines pulled him back. “I would advise against that Gavin.” He frowned at Nines, the hand no longer clutching the bullet wound in his arm. “It’s likely they are reloading right now. We should take this moment to call for backup.”

 

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, good idea. Not sure how much dispatch heard before the radio got hit. No one’s arrived yet so they might not know what’s going on yet.” Gavin crawled around Nines, jaw clenching as pressure was placed on his arm. “Just gotta get the car radio.” He unlatched the door and started to climb in when Nines realized why the shooters had stopped.

“Gavin!” His partner had turned on the radio and was busy asking for help. Nines felt as if the world slowed down, one of the gunmen was rounding the corner of the car and pointed his gun at Gavin and the other was coming around the side Nines was at. He could see Gavin turning his head to look at the first one, with the injured arm he would not be able to shoot as well as usual. If Nines moved to protect Gavin, both their backs would be open for the other shooter. 

 

Nines closed his eyes for a moment, then sprang to his feet and shot the gunman on his side. He heard another shot ring out behind him, followed by two more before he turned and shot at the other. Nines walked over to the open car door, there was a bullet hole in the windshield, Gavin had fired a shot. He could see Gavin’s legs still sticking out of the car from his reaching over the seat to get the radio. They weren’t moving. He rushed to lift Gavin up, the detective too still, too much blood staining the seat. He scanned Gavin, not sure if he should feel relief or worried. Gavin was still alive, but losing blood fast. Nines pulled Gavin close against him, finding himself hoping that help would arrive soon. He sent a quick message to Connor,  _ ‘Officer down, both gunmen dead. We need an ambulance now.’ _

 

_ ‘They’re on their way!’ _ Connor responded right away. Nines looked down at Gavin, those gray eyes blinked slowly open and he looked up at Nines.

 

“Did we get them?” His voice was so weak, he looked so frail. So human and breakable. Nines just nodded silently, he didn’t trust himself to speak right now, knowing static would break through. “Shouldn’t have re holstered my gun. Should have been ready for them.” His eyes were panicked and he weakly reached for Nines. “Never said it, but you know it right? You know I love you? I’m- am I dying?”

 

Nines gently brushed back some of Gavin’s hair, hoping his face was still neutral and not betraying his feelings. “Don’t say that. You’re going to be okay.” He brushed a tear away from Gavin’s face, trying to ignore the blood everywhere. “I knew, I always knew. I love you too.” He closed his eyes, trying to ignore all the readings in his view. He never wished more to be human, to not see so much. He wanted this all to be some horrible nightmare, to wake up and find Gavin still lying in bed next to him. The sound of sirens told him it wasn’t a nightmare. 

 

A wet hand touched his face and he opened his eyes back up. Gavin looked up at him and gave a smile. Nines could feel his thirium pump stutter as Gavin’s heartbeat stopped. People came running up and gently pulled Gavin out of Nine’s arms, performing CPR and starting to work on bringing Gavin back. He was minutely aware of someone kneeling by him, hands lifting up his face and brushing back tears and Gavin’s bloody handprint with a cloth. Nine’s was not aware of the time passing, just someone guiding him into a car and a hand holding his.

 

When he did realize where he was, it was as if all his sensory readers were turned up to the max. He looked at the hand holding his and saw it was Connor. Connor let go of his hand, pulled back his skin and then held out his hand again, silently asking permission to connect. Nines let him, let Connor see the shootout, see Gavin get shot the first time and pulled back, see him radio for help and heard the gunshots as Nine’s got rid of the two shooters. Nine’s knew Connor was a touchy person but he was still unprepared for Connor to let go of Nine’s hand and yank the other android into a hug.

 

“It’ll be alright Nines. I promise it’ll be alright. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
